Need for Speed
"Need for Speed" is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on March 30, 2016. Plot Known as the fastest girl in the world, Bree is offered a sneaker line…until Skylar unveils her own superspeed. Meanwhile, the guys compete to design the best mission suit. Story In the penthouse, Douglas is warmly greeted by Bree and Chase before being introduced to Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. Kaz recognizes him as the guy who tried to kill them, yet casually greets him: Douglas confuses him for Oliver and insults him by calling him scrawny before being told who's who. He also expresses disappointment as he thought Skylar would have 3 heads: she states the other two are shed in childhood and left under a pillow for the head fairy. Changing the topic, Chase informs Douglas that he got Skylar's powers back, while Bree explains why Oliver is mad as he had failed to do so: Douglas finds it hard to believe someone is jealous of Chase. Douglas states he'll be staying with them while Donald is gone. Skylar questions why he left and where he is, to which Douglas states he went back to Mission Creek to check up on Tasha and to be there when the baby arrives, Bree jokingly saying he'd probably put a bionic chip in its neck. Douglas goes on to say his first order of business while he's there is to design the Elite Force's Mission Suits. Chase, however, reveals he's been working on prototype suits for two weeks. Oliver decides to work with Douglas while Kaz sides with Chase who insults Douglas' capability with the task as his hairstyle makes him look like, in his opinion, a "hipster porcupine". Douglas accepts the challenge to design the suits with Oliver against Chase and Kaz. Chase and Kaz immediately get to work, though Chase isn't able to measure properly since Kaz is moving around as he wants a breathable suit (he's also a wiggler). Chase then intentionally sticks a pin in him causing him to run off with Chase in pursuit. Bree then comes down and approaches Skylar, excited as she was just offered her own sneaker line. Skylar considers the offer selling out, though Bree says she's just being recognized for her Super Speed. Skylar, revealing she herself has Super Speed, says she never needed credit and the gift of saving people was enough. She goes on telling Bree to go for it if she needs it, though it leads to a continuous loop until they agree to disagree before leaving while insulting each other. In Mission Command, Oliver and Douglas start talking about the suit functions, Oliver saying to put in elbow swords though Douglas says that with their powers, the Elite Force need no gadgets. Kaz and Chase enter, having design smoke jets for dramatic exits, causing Douglas and Oliver to step up their game. In Centium City Park, Bree is on the set for the commercial dressed in sports wear and wearing her sneakers when Skylar comes by, attempting to talk her out of it. Bree says it wouldn't have worked and shows off her "Breezers": both girls call them ugly, though Bree says they're still her's. The director, Tony, comes by asking Bree if she's ready but insults her makeup, causing him to change the subject. Upon seeing Skylar, he assume she's a fan, then the makeup lady. Back at Davenport Tower, Chase is pleased that the smoke jets ticked off Douglas: Kaz, however, has had his vision blurred since the smoke jets went off. Chase decides to continue beating Douglas by putting in laser guided ankle rockets while Kaz had hoped he would go get soothing eye drops. In the park, Tony tells Bree to run a 20 mile run around the city, land on her mark and look at the camera and say she loves Breezers: she does so successfully, causing Tony to tell her to keep going as the crowd loves it. She decides to go again backwards but trips on a rock, which sends her flying straight towards a baby carriage. Skylar notices this and immediately takes action by using her Super Speed to move the carriage out of the way. Tony is amazed by this and the fact that there were two bionic girls in Centium City before asking if Skylar wants to be in the commercial, which she immediately accepts muck to Bree's shock. As the crew begins striking the sec, Bree calls Skylar a hypocrite for what she did. She explains that she kept her powers a secret her whole life, but by saying she's bionic she can actually get credit for her heroics. Bree reminds her Skylar called her out for that by calling her a sellout though Skylar, while realizing how nice it is to be appreciated, decides to let Bree have the commercial. When Tony comes by with a contract, Skylar tells him she's not doing it causing him to take Bree back. Bree tells him it makes sense they use the fastest girl in the world, causing Skylar to argue with her about who's faster. Tony realizes they should use the fastest girl and decides to choose with a race between the two, the winner getting the commercial and the title of being the fastest. Back on the balcony, Douglas has just finished Oliver's elbow swords when the latter gets a text from Kaz about the laser guided ankle rockets, which Douglas calls the stupidest thing he ever heard but admits scares him. Both refuse to lose to Chase and come up with toe cannons. Kaz receives a text about it and Chase decides to put in a propulsion tripwire. The process goes on with Oliver suggesting a retractable bazooka, chainsaw gloves, heat-seeking wrist boomerangs and a venomous snake launcher (Douglas points out the last one has been done) while Kaz suggests electrified net shooters, acid blasting toxic darts, thermonuclear projectile buttons. When showing off their suits, Chase and Douglas order Kaz and Oliver to use the suits to catch a fly. Neither of them manage to catch it, despite the constant 'support' by Chase and Douglas. Seeing the suits are totally impractical for missions, Chase and Douglas decide to work on the suits together, leaving Kaz and Oliver lying face up on the floor. Back in the park, the girls are ready to go as Tony tells them to run around the city and back to the finish line. They do so but argue about who won until Tony reveals they could just watch the footage at 1 ten-thousandth of a second as he filmed the whole thing via strategically placed cameras. The footage reveals the girls cheated throughout the whole thing, Bree even using gum she stole to blow a bubble to cross the finish line first. The crowd becomes dissatisfied and leave while Tony realizes he can't even give the shoes away and decides to not use either girl as his spokesperson as no one likes a cheater that's been caught. Bree apologies for going overboard as Super Speed had always been her thing, though Skylar tells her there's a lot more to her than Super Speed. Later at night a few days later, Douglas and Chase find the team in the penthouse and reveal they finished the suits. Thge team dons them while Douglas puts on Oliver's suit, stating he's gonna make it work. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Guest Cast *Johnathan McClain as Tony Mentioned Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Unknown as Kira Davenport Trivia *The episode's name is based off of the popular video game series of the same name . *This is Douglas' first appearance in the new series. *Bree is the main character in this episode. *It is revealed by Douglas that Tasha will be having Kira soon, and Donald returned to Mission Creek as he wanted to be there when Tasha has her. *It would seem Bree, Chase, or Donald told Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar about Douglas, because Kaz referred to Douglas as being the man who tried to kill them (which is true). It's also possible Kaz knew about Douglas due to already having known about his brother during Lab Rats vs Mighty Med. *Bree and Skylar racing parallels how the Flash and Superman commonly race to see who's the fastest, but ends with no clear victory. *Skylar has regained her super speed and super strength by this episode. *This marks the first time since The Rise of Five that someone has mentioned the team's name. *Oliver and Kaz have new phones, since their old ones shown in Mighty Med were slimmer, with white covers bearing the Mighty Med symbol. **Production-wise, this is likely out of the change in crew, so thus they were retaining many Lab Rats props such as the phones. *Apparently, Calderians have three heads which fall off during their childhood and fourteen toes, though Skylar may have been joking about the former. *Chase and Douglas created the team's new mission suits after competing at first with Kaz and Oliver as their respective partners. *The boys (including Douglas) wore a lot of blue and black in the episode, ironic due to the fact that those become the colors of the mission suits. Kaz and Oliver's extra bulky mission suits even had black and blue jumpsuits underneath respectively. *This episode shows off a new Super Speed effect, specifically for Skylar, which includes electricity within her ripples and a more blur in her colors, unlike Bree's who just gets a ripple and a less blur. The change is probably to differentiate Skylar's natural speed from Bree's artifical speed. *Bree gave Skylar the nickname "Molly Martianclaw". This is most likely a reference to Paris Berelc's role in Invisible Sister, where she played the deuteragonist Molly. *The suits created by Douglas and Chase look similar to the iconic fallout power armor and the halo Mjölnir mark VI armor, respectively. *Oliver makes a reference to the Men in Black line "I make this look good". *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney XD app. *When first showing off the suits, Kaz comments on his inability to move. However, this proves to be untrue, as Kaz was later seen moving to catch the fly. **However, Kaz could've adjusted to the weight by the time the fly showed up. Goofs *Oliver's idea since childhood was to have elbow swords, which is ironic due to his irrational fear of elbows, ishicascadiggaphobia. Gallery Userbox Code: Speed Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes Category:2016